


from the stars to the grass underneath us

by redrioting



Series: soft soft and soft [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Fluff, Other, Picnics, i think???, nb semi eita, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: eita just wants to watch the stars, koushi is just looking them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyLights101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/gifts).



> a fic based off a prompt from merry !! stars and grass and a mini gift fic for sky !! some rarepair for the soul bc why n ot :D

 

Eita is undeniably soft.

From the lilt in their laughter, to the curl of their lips into a natural pout; lower lip plum and soft, , the soft slope of their nose and the darkened tips of their hair that Koushi runs his hand through, once, twice, three times until Eita hums and presses their face against Koushi’s side.

They lay there for hours, coming when the sky changes from blue to pink, staying in the in between of the early hours of dawn, bodies close together and arms holding onto the other. Eita’s head pillowed on Koushi’s shoulders, chest rising with deep breaths as they rest, eyes closed, hiding the mystery behind them.

Behind closed lids, were eyes dotted with a plethora of colours hid from the world, an eye that shined like molten gold in the sunlight, green flecks interrupting the smooth amber of their right eye, and the other, steel streaked with blue that circle their pupil.

They will disagree with Koushi at every chance they get when it comes to them. Koushi will insist that their eyes belong to the stars and all the planets between them, and ones that Koushi finds himself constantly searching for whenever he looks at Eita.

Eita shifts in their sleep; face pressing closer until it’s in the juncture of Koushi’s neck and shoulder, breath tickling the soft skin there. Koushi smiles and kisses the top of Eita’s head, nosing down until he’s face to face with his partner.

A whisper from the wind as it passes them; he murmurs something and drapes a blanket over Eita, tucking it under their body and reaching for his water bottle from the basket the two brought with them on their adventure to see the stars.

“ ‘ove you,” comes a sleepy comment from Eita. They sigh and sit up, rubbing their eyes and stifling a yawn. They turn to Koushi, eyes focusing on his face, from the beauty mark underneath his left eye, to the warmth of his smile and the ridiculous pigtails in his hair that Eita put there hours ago, in a fit of childish actions and giggles shared between the two in blissful glee.

Koushi giggles at Eita’s pout, their attention moving from Koushi to the space between them and then back to their boyfriend.  “Kou,” they whine, eyes wide and pleading as they wave their hand in a grabbing motion. Koushi shakes his head, and lifts his hand to intertwine his fingers with Eita’s already outstretched ones, tugging them towards him to peck their knuckles and then their cheeks.

“I love you too, sleepin’ beauty,” Koushi murmurs, forehead pressing against Eita’s. “Wanna eat somethin’?”

Eita nods, eyes closing and leaning closer to Koushi. He chuckles and ruffles his partner’s hair affectionately. “C’mon you big kitty, I snuck in some mochi from my aunt’s bakery.”

They visible brighten up, a grin playing on their lips, cheeks dusted pink and eyes shining brighter than the stars Koushi pointed out the night before, when the two were huddled by his telescope in the balcony of their apartment, tiptoeing around one another to keep the telescope in the best position and hushing one another, as if Mars and Jupiter could hear their whispered words and jabs at one another.

There is a special type of warmth to Eita that draws Koushi in, and a certain refreshing aura to Koushi that draws Eita into his arms.

They cover Koushi’s shoulders with kisses, lips briefly brushing every inch of skin they could reach until they travel up Koushi’s neck and mouth against his jaw. When they pull back, Koushi’s eyes are hazy and warm, eyes like honey and words just as sweet.

As the two eat, they fill the silence with random thoughts and comments, excitable chatter on getting to see the stars outside, surrounded by trees and hills, a lake that glitters below them and the grass covered in dew, wet against their necks when the roll and tumble around, wrestling playfully for the last piece of the sweet.

Koushi wins and with a victorious shout he shoves the green tea mochi into his mouth, earning a withering look from Eita, until they roll their eyes and flops down over Koushi’s lap, face burying into his lap.  

“Eita,” he says, twirling pieces of Eita’s two toned hair between his fingers. “Have you ever heard of the story of Andromeda?”

“The constellation?” Koushi rubs Eita neck and presses a kiss there.

“Yeah, the constellation.”

 Eita nods against his leg.

“What about the constellation in Chinese astronomy or Hindu legends?” Eita shakes their head and pushes themself of Koushi’s lap to sit in front of him, eyebrows furrowed and lip falling into its natural pout.

_Unfair how much I want to kiss you senseless, Eita._

“Not really,” they shrug. “Tell me?”

Koushi smiles and agrees. “I knew you liked hearing to me talk.”

A heavy stare that lifts into one of amusement, Koushi feels his heart stutter and stumbles over his words as he explains the differences between the different perspectives of the Andromeda constellation.

“I love whatever you do,” Eita says underneath their breath and Koushi nearly misses it, instead he straightens and settles himself on Eita’s lap, head pillowing against Eita’s shoulder as he moves onto another constellation – Regulus.

The two find themselves talking until the sky changes from the pink of the morning to the orange and yellows of the afternoon, choosing to walk around the area until they sit by the lake, Eita’s sweater and Koushi’s t-shirts off and folded, being left a safe distance away from the water.

They dip their feet in the water until it reaches their knees, Koushi commenting on how shorts were always the best thing to wear and Eita retaliating with Koushi just wanting to get the chance to ogle at their legs.

Koushi doesn’t deny anything.

They splash one another, grins in place as their competitive streak shines through. It starts off innocently enough, water just flicking into the other’s face until Koushi hooks his ankle around Eita’s knee and makes them buckle into the lake, laughing to the point of tears as Eita stands up, spitting water from their mouth and plotting vengeance in their mind.

Koushi yelps and tries to waddle away from Eita before they tackle them into the water and lifts him up, arms squeezing his sides until Koushi lets out peals of laughter, trying to curl in on himself and away from Eita’s hands tickling him.

They agree to a truce before it gets too dark and move out of the water to towel off and dress up again into the warm layers of their clothes and jumpers. Eita tugs at Koushi’s hand, pulling him flush against them to kiss his cheek.

“Do you want to set up now?” they whisper, afraid to break the peaceful silence that came between them.

Koushi pauses, eyes flickering from Eita’s multi-coloured eyes to their pouty lips. “Not yet.”

“Okay.”

When the sky peaks into its dark reds and oranges, shifting into a gradient of blues, violets and bringing upon Koushi and Eita’s curiosity to the mysteries of space, of stars and planets, the everlasting colours that dot space in patterns that leave the two breathless whenever they think of it.

Everything feels perfect, between asteroids, black holes and moons above them; being surrounded by the stars Eita only dreams of fully seeing, and the grass and the earth than grounds them in that moment.

In between the space of Eita and Koushi is only stardust and whispered words that stay between them, holding tightly onto the moment of awe as the two lean back onto their blanket and watch the stars blink into existence again, the moon a brilliant figure in the background as Eita takes Koushi’s pointer finger and draws words with the stars.

_The moon couldn’t shine as brightly as you do._

Koushi flushes and thumbs at Eita’s wrist with his other hand. He leans his head closer to Eita’s, and breaths out the one thought that bombards him at every turn since the two have graduated a month ago from university, a job already up for Koushi to take up and one in waiting for Eita to accept it.

Koushi mumbles words into Eita’s ear. “ _Marry me?”_

Koushi lets go of their intertwined hands that reach for the stars to pull out a small box from his backpack and puts it atop Eita’s chest.

Eita freezes, breath catching and stuttering with every move Koushi makes until he’s sitting up and leaning over Eita.

“Marry me?” He repeats, louder. “Underneath a world that leaves us curious, marry me and I’ll promise to keep your interests up with dumb puns and photographs.”

Eita gasps, mouth opening and closing, stumbling over words they try to say. They huff, choosing to nod instead, heart nearly bursting through their ribcage.

Because with Koushi leaning over them, his pale hair looks pearlescent and Eita swears, in that moment, that Koushi is a celestial being sent down to make them a stuttering mess.

Eita surges upwards, hands cupping Koushi’s face and leading their lips to fold against one another, like pieces in a cog working in harmony as they both gasp and clasp onto the other. The stars above them forgotten, the grass underneath their blanket dampening the cloth and Eita’s jumper.

But none of that matters in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write soft semisuga and this happened adfdgfhg
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SKY AND MERRY, I TRIED AND I WAFFLED A LOT THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE THING ADFFG
> 
> scream with me at shouyouohno.tumblr.com :DD


End file.
